


Lullaby

by rabidchild67



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick suffers from nightmares in the aftermath of the events of the episode “Game Ogre.” Monroe learns they are perhaps something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Juliette dropped her keys into the teak bowl on the table near the door, dumped her bag on the floor and headed into the kitchen. She found Monroe waiting for her with a mug of chamomile and a pair of warm, strong arms that were soon wrapped around her head. She’d just pulled a double at the animal hospital, a shift that saw her delivering a litter of English bulldogs, amputating the rear leg of a Rottweiler and coaxing a ferret out of a glass jar. She was bone tired.

“That’s nice,” she murmured.

He kissed the top of her head and made humming noises that ended on a slight, upturned note. She thought he might have had a long night too. “How’s he doing?” she asked.

Monroe let his breath out slowly as he recalled the night’s events. “About the same,” he said, his voice a deep rumble.

 

_“Mmm…no!” Nick whimpered in his sleep, tossing his head against the pillow. Monroe reached out and pulled him closer, so that Nick’s head was cradled against his breastbone. He rubbed his fingertips through the short hairs at the nape of his neck and pressed kisses to his temple._

_“Pleeeease,” Nick moaned._

_“Shhh, baby, shhh. You’re safe.”_

 

“Thanks for looking after him,” Juliette said.

“I’m not the babysitter,” Monroe pointed out. “You know I’m in this for the long haul.”

Juliette sighed inwardly. Again, she thought she might have put her foot into it; getting used to three people in this relationship had proven…interesting. She angled her head back and kissed him on the throat. “I know, honey, of course you are. It’s just…this isn’t the first time he’s been like this, and I guess I’m not used to sharing the responsibility.”

 

_Nick’s breathing had become more labored as his nightmare progressed, brief, staccato hitches that sounded almost like sobs._

_“Hey, hey, shhhhh,” Monroe soothed, petting the side of his face, caressing the still-healing bruises along his cheekbone and eye socket with the backs of his fingers._

_“Oh!” Nick said, shuddering as he came awake._

 

“Not the first time?” Monroe prompted her.

Juliette sighed. “When Marie came back, he had such nightmares! He’d never say what they were.”

“But you think you know what they were,” Monroe guessed.

She nodded. “He dreamed something would happen to me.”

 

_Nick reached out and grasped the thin cotton of Monroe’s t-shirt in his fingers._

_“Shhh, baby, it’s all right.” Monroe soothed._

_“No, please,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He bowed his head down, curling in on himself._

_“Just a dream. It was just a dream,” Monroe murmured reassuringly, his hands turning Nick’s face upward toward his and pressing kisses to his eyes; the damp lashes stuck to his lips as they came away._

_“No, no,” Nick insisted sleepily._

 

“But nothing ever did happen, right? So…it’s not like a premonition or anything,” Monroe said.

Juliette looked up at him, curious. She shook her head. “Why?”

“Nothing,” Monroe assured her, releasing her and going to pour himself a mug of tea. “Nothing.”

 

_“They come true, my dreams. They do.” Nick was exhausted, his eyes still closed, and his voice was quiet, bleak, despairing._

_“No they don’t.”_

_”I saw Marie die. I saw Holly too, in the woods,” Nick murmured against Monroe’s throat._

_“I don’t think so.” Monroe wished he could feel the assurances he poured into his own voice._

_“I saw them, I did,” Nick insisted, tugging at Monroe’s shirt more insistently._

_“Shhh,” Monroe said, holding Nick’s head to his chest and stroking his hair to quiet him, “Shhhh, baby, Shhh.” Eventually he did, relaxing against Monroe with a sigh, falling towards sleep once more._

_“Monroe?” he said, fighting against the sleep that would take him._

_“Yes?”_

_“The blutbaden won’t come for Juliette, will they? Like in my dream? They won’t take her?”_

_Monroe stiffened, even as he clutched Nick’s head to him, and hooked his leg over Nick’s, pulling him closer, protecting him with the bulk of his body. “No. No, Nick, that won’t happen.”_

_Nick sighed and fell back to sleep._

_“Not as long as I’m here to stop it.”_

 

“Won’t happen,” Monroe said under his breath.

“What was that?” Juliette asked, sinking into a seat at the kitchen island.

“Hungry?” Monroe asked, pulling eggs and butter out of the fridge, and keeping an eye on the darkness outside the windows for signs of red eyes and threats.

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
